Peur de te perdre
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Episode Tag 6x01. Reprend tout de suite à la fin de l'épisode. Voilà comment j'imagine ce qui se passe après l'appel de Red John à Jane. Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode et n'hésitez pas à commenter.


**A/N**: **et voilà, je me suis laissée guider par ma muse. J'ai vu le premier épisode de cette nouvelle saison et la fin… Wow, énorme. Je suis impatiente d'être la semaine prochaine.**

**Je ne sais pas si j'aurais des lecteurs et j'espère bien que ce sera le cas. **

**Je me doute bien que l'épisode prochain ne se passera pas comme dans mon OS, mais c'est ainsi que j'aime l'imaginer, même si je ne doute pas de Bruno en ce qui concerne la suite.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Peur de te perdre**

* * *

Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, Jane entendit la voix lui répondre, mais ce n'était pas celle de Lisbon. C'était pourtant son téléphone.

-" Je suis désolé mais Teresa ne peut pas venir au téléphone pour le moment" lui dit la voix monstrueuse de John Le Rouge. " Je peux prendre un message?"

Jane sentit son souffle se couper, son cœur accélérer, la sueur coulé le long de son front. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas avoir Lisbon.

-" Non? Bien, je lui dirais que vous avez appelé."

Puis la communication se couper, juste au moment où il répondait.

-" Attendez."

Mais il était trop tard, il avait raccroché.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant si vite qu'il avait peur qu'il ne finisse par s'arrêter, Jane laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, serrant le téléphone si fort qu'il aurait put le briser. Mais à cet instant, il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était Lisbon. Elle avait besoin de lui, il devait la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se souvenait encore des derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit, le ton qu'il avait employé. Il avait été ignoble avec elle alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était l'aider. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi? Pourquoi lui avait-il crié dessus?

Il était en colère et sur le moment il pensait en avoir le droit. Mais il ne l'avait pas. Elle ne faisait que son travail, et mettre l'équipe au courant était la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

-" Van Pelt!" Cria-t-il en réalisant que tout dire à leurs collègues allait finalement l'aider.

-" Que se passe-t-il Jane?" Demanda la rousse en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

-" Localise le téléphone de Lisbon," dit-il sans plus d'explication.

-" Pourquoi? Tu sais, elle va se calmer, laisse lui un peu de temps."

-" Elle n'a pas de temps," s'énerva Jane sans pour autant s'expliquer. " Fais-le tout de suite et ne pose pas de question."

-" Hey!" Intervint Rigsby en approchant de Jane. " Parles lui autrement."

Jane finit par se calmer en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage de Van Pelt et la colère sur celui de Rigsby. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, à leur place lui non plus ne comprendrait pas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-" John Le Rouge a Lisbon," souffla-t-il.

-" Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parle?" S'étonna Rigsby.

-" Je l'ai appelé toute la journée, mais elle ne voulait pas me répondre."

-" Elle était en colère," dit Cho.

-" Et je le comprends maintenant," approuva Jane. " Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Elle m'a rappelé, ou du moins c'est-ce que je pensais. Mais c'était lui, c'était John Le Rouge."

-" Comment tu sais que Lisbon était bien avec lui?" Voulut savoir Rigsby. " Elle a peut-être simplement perdu son téléphone."

Un regard de Cho, un autre de Jane, lui firent comprendre que ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Son téléphone était comme la prolongation de sa main, tout comme l'était son arme et Jane se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'était pas défendu.

-" Je l'ai," les coupa Van Pelt. " Elle est au 5570 West Huron."

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas?" Demanda Rigsby.

-" Une maison abandonnée," répondit la rouquine. " Mais si elle est allée là bas c'est parce que Partridge y était."

-" Il est sur la liste," annonça Cho. " On y va."

Les trois agents et le consultant partirent si vite que leurs collègues ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais personne ne tenta de les retenir pour en savoir plus. Tous savait que cette équipe était spéciale et personne ne cherchait à s'intégré à leur groupe.

Cho prit le volant, Jane à coté de lui. L'homme se sentait coupable, c'était de sa faute si Lisbon se trouvait dans cette situation aujourd'hui. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputé, elle serait chez elle ou au bureau à remplir des rapports. Si elle n'avait rien dit à Van Pelt, ils ne se seraient pas disputés. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, elle n'aurait pas eut à dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il était le seul responsable de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment.

Il tourna la tête vers Van Pelt pour voir la jeune femme le regard sur son écran d'ordinateur.

-" Partridge est toujours sur place, du moins son téléphone y est toujours," informa-t-elle. " Tout comme le téléphone de Lisbon."

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la route et laissa ses pensées divaguer. S'il retrouvait Lisbon en vie, il s'excuserait. Non, pas si. Quand. Quand il retrouverait Lisbon _vivante _il s'excuserait. Il ferait ce qu'elle lui demanderait s'il avait la chance de s'excuser. Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle était tout ce qui le rattachait encore à la vie. Sans elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même John Le Rouge. Sans Lisbon, il ne survivrait pas.

La voiture arriva enfin devant la maison et il sauta de la voiture avant même que Cho s'arrête. Il courut vers la maison mais s'arrêta net en voyant un brancard sortir avec un sac mortuaire. Il sentit ses yeux bruler, sa respiration se couper. Il était arrivé trop tard, _trop tard. _Lisbon était _morte_ à cause de lui. Il avait tué Lisbon en lui révélant ce qu'il savait, il était coupable, comme pour sa famille. Il avait de nouveau tué quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Il vit son équipe passer à coté de lui et se diriger vers l'ambulance, mais ne les suivit pas. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la maison où il entra. Il marcha au fond du couloir où il trouva des agents de police. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention et pénétra dans la pièce. Il se figea en voyant le sang sur le sol. Tout ce sang. Il y en avait trop pour qu'elle ait survécue. Et à coté, le téléphone de Lisbon.

-" Jane?" Entendit-il derrière lui. Et il se retourna pour voir Cho entrer dans la pièce. " Partridge est mort, c'est son sang sur le sol."

Jane souffla de soulagement et marcha jusqu'à son collègue.

-" Où est Lisbon?" Demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

-" Pas ici," répondit Cho.

-" Pas ici? Comment ça pas ici? Alors où est-elle?"

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver, Cho n'y était pour rien. Mais il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un et la seule personne à blâmer n'était pas ici.

Jane sortit de la maison, s'éloigna dans la rue. Il ne répondit pas aux cris de Van Pelt qui lui demandait d'attendre, pas plus à Rigsby, ni à qui que ce soit. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Enfin si, une personne le pouvait encore, mais elle n'était pas ici. Seule Lisbon pouvait l'aider et il ne savait même pas où elle était, ni même si elle était en vie ou non.

Il marcha sans but. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il devait réfléchir. Il devait absolument réfléchir s'il voulait la retrouver. Lui seul pouvait l'aider, elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Il chercha au fond de sa mémoire ce qui pourrait l'aider, mais rien ne lui vint. Il ne savait pas où la trouver, il ne savait même pas où commencer ses recherches. Il était inutile et la vie de Lisbon en dépendait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant l'appartement de Lisbon. Il avait dut marcher plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Il sentit la culpabilité faire son chemin dans son cœur. S'il n'était pas entré dans sa vie, elle serait chez elle en ce moment, dans son lit, à dormir tranquillement.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, crocheta la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Aussitôt, l'odeur de Lisbon pénétra ses narines et les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Mais il refusa de les laissé couler. Il monta l'escalier, marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Lisbon sans même savoir pourquoi et il se figea.

Sur la porte devant lui, une feuille, un _message_. Il se retrouva projeté dix ans en arrière, le soir où il avait découvert sa femme et sa fille. Il posa la main sur la poigner, hésitant, puis ouvrit la porte. Là, sur le lit, se trouvait Lisbon. Il n'osa pas avancer. Il ne voulait pas la voir morte, il ne voulait pas que sa dernière vision de son amie soit un corps ensanglanté. Mais ses jambes agirent d'elles-mêmes et il avança vers le lit.

-" Lisbon," souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux à coté du lit.

Il retint un cri en voyant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était couverte de sang, un smiley cachait son si beau visage. D'une main tremblante, il chassa une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle était encore chaude, il était arrivé trop tard, de quelques minutes. Seulement quelques _minutes_. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pour tomber sur le visage de Lisbon qui laissa échapper un grognement.

-" Lisbon?" Appela-t-il, surprit.

Il se pencha, approcha son oreille de la bouche de Lisbon et sentit son cœur repartir. Elle respirait encore, elle était encore en vie. Il s'éloigna, posa deux doigts dans son cou et sentit les battements de son cœur. Elle était vraiment en vie, ce n'était pas son imagination.

-" Lisbon," appela-t-il encore et cette fois, il se sentit revivre lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

-" Jane," souffla-t-elle.

-" C'est moi Lisbon," sourit-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

Il l'aida à s'installer contre le mur, sortit son téléphone et appela l'équipe. Il ne leur dit que le nécessaire puis reposa son téléphone. Il reporta son attention sur Lisbon qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait chez elle alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas être rentrée.

-" Partridge," dit-elle soudain. " Il est mort."

-" Je sais Lisbon," répondit Jane.

-" Comment?"

-" On a trouvé son corps dans cette maison."

-" John Le Rouge!"

-" Il était déjà partit quand nous sommes arrivé, il a juste laissé ton téléphone," il s'arrêta de parler.

-" Comment as-tu sus où me trouver?"

-" Je ne le savais pas," avoua-t-il. " Après avoir vu tout ce sang sur le sol, ton téléphone à coté, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Alors je suis parti. J'ai marché en réfléchissant."

-" Et tu es arrivé ici," finit-elle pour lui.

-" Je… J'avais besoin d'un endroit où je me sentais bien et cet endroit me faisait penser à toi. J'avais besoin de me rapprocher de toi."

Lisbon n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Du bruit les informa que l'équipe venait d'arriver. Cho entra dans la chambre en premier et Jane allé s'écarter pour le laissé voir Lisbon, elle lui attrapa la main. Elle avait un regard suppliant. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Il serra sa main, lui assurant son soutien. Elle lui sourit et tenta de répondre aux questions de Cho.

**- oooo -**

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe était partit, les secouristes aussi, après s'être assuré que Lisbon allait bien. Ils lui avaient nettoyé le visage et donner à Cho les tissus contenant le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. Jane n'avait aucun doute, c'était le sang de Partridge. Une équipe scientifique allait venir étudier l'appartement, même si Jane se doutait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.

Il se trouvait à présent seul dans la chambre de Lisbon. Elle était dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche. Elle s'y trouvait depuis un moment et Jane commençait à s'inquiéter. Il aurait voulut entrer dans la salle de bain et voir si tout allait bien, mais il n'osait pas. Il respectait son intimité. Il n'irait que si elle l'appelait, mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle finit par sortir, les cheveux humides, les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré et ça lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Lisbon ne pleurait jamais, du moins pas en publique, pas même devant lui. Il l'avait vu pleurer une fois, et elle lui avait demandé de partir, préférant être seule.

Il hésita, n'osant pas l'approcher. Il n'eut rien à faire car elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il répondit à son étreinte, la serrant fort contre lui. Il la sentit trembler contre lui, pleurer contre lui.

Il la laissa pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait, elle en avait besoin. Elle le serra encore plus contre elle, laissant les larmes mouiller sa chemise. Elle s'écarta doucement au bout de quelques minutes, mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'aimait pas être faible, surtout pas devant Jane. Elle était la force de leur duo, et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait être la plus faible.

Jane posa son index sous le menton de Lisbon, la forçant à relever la tête et il croisa son regard. Il vit de la culpabilité dans ses yeux et il ne comprit pas. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, elle n'était responsable de rien du tout. Lui seul était coupable. Il était celui à cause de qui elle se retrouvait dans cette situation et il était le seul à pouvoir chasser cette culpabilité de ses yeux.

-" Fais ton sac, on s'en va," lui dit-il.

-" Où va-t-on?" Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de Jane pour prendre son sac qu'elle commença à remplir de vêtements sans même prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'elle prenait.

-" On va dormir dans un motel ce soir," expliqua-t-il en l'aidant. Il prit son gel douche, son shampoing et quelques serviettes.

Lisbon le regarda faire, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge. Jane ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, c'était un automatisme. Elle aurait dut s'offusquer de son initiative, mais elle ne le fut pas. Il voulait partir au plus vite et elle partageait son sentiment. Son appartement avait toujours été son sanctuaire, un lieu où elle pouvait se détendre et oublier les horreurs de ce monde.

Mais quelqu'un avait brisé ce sanctuaire et aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus rien. Elle ne voulait même plus vivre ici, elle ne voulait plus remettre les pieds dans cet appartement où elle s'était sentit chez elle, en sécurité.

Jane revint dans la chambre, une trousse de toilette à la main qu'il rangea dans le sac. Il se tourna vers elle quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en la regardant et elle sourit doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ce simple contact lui envoya des décharges dans tous le corps et elle s'écarta doucement.

-" Allons-y," dit-il pour cacher sa gêne.

Il aida Lisbon à mettre sa veste, attrapa le sac et l'entraina avec lui hors de la pièce. Il ne savait pas encore où ils allaient passer la nuit, du moment que ce n'était pas ici. Ils n'iraient pas à son motel, trop risqué. Il trouverait un autre motel, ou pourquoi pas une cabane au fond des bois, loin de tout et surtout loin de John Le Rouge. Qu'importe où ils iraient, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils montèrent en voiture et roulèrent sans savoir où ils allaient. Lisbon était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Elle ne cessait de repenser à leur dispute quelques heures plus tôt et s'en voulait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé à ce moment là qu'elle risquait de mourir et ne plus jamais le revoir.

Ses mots avaient et durs, colériques. Elle lui en voulait à ce moment là et elle avait raison. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce qui comptait le plus était qu'elle était toujours en vie et qu'elle était avec Jane. Leur dispute était oubliée, pour le moment du moins.

Ils roulèrent encore une heure avant que finalement Jane arrête la voiture. Lisbon regarda dehors pour voir qu'ils se trouvaient devant un motel hors de la ville. Elle se souvenait être déjà venue ici par le passé, pour les besoins d'une enquête. Jane sortit de la voiture, la contourna et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui offrait, attrapa son sac et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

Jane loua une seule chambre et cela n'étonna pas l'agent. Il voulait garder un œil sur elle et elle voulait en faire autant. L'idée de se séparer de lui maintenant lui était insoutenable. Elle lui tenait toujours la main, refusant de le lâcher.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre que Jane avait loué et Lisbon se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit où Jane l'attendait. Il l'aida à s'installer sous la couverture, la recouvrit puis se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

-" Dors Lisbon," souffla-t-il contre sa peau avant de s'écarter.

-" Reste avec moi," murmura-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

-" Je ne pars pas, je vais juste m'installer sur le canapé," expliqua-t-il.

-" Il y a de la place dans le lit," dit-elle en soulevant la couverture.

Il hésita, mais devant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, il capitula. Il s'installa dans le lit et Lisbon vint se coller contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, lui entoura la taille de ses bras et souffla de contentement.

Jane la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure. Il lui embrassa les cheveux, resserrant son étreinte sur son corps. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui et il crut un instant qu'elle s'était endormit. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour en faire autant, il entendit sa petite voix dans le silence de la nuit.

-" Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui," murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

-" C'est moi qui suis désolé de m'être énervé," lui dit-il. " Je n'aurais pas dus m'en prendre à toi, alors que la seule chose que tu voulais était m'aider."

-" Je voulais t'aider à le trouver, je pensais qu'ainsi, je t'empêcherais de faire une bêtise," expliqua-t-elle. " Je ne veux pas que tu finisse en prison."

Jane garda le silence un moment avant de parler.

-" Nous le retrouverons ensemble Lisbon," dit-il alors.

-" Tu as toujours dis que tu le tuerais," rappela-t-elle.

-" Et toi tu m'as dis un jour que tu serais toujours là pour me sauver, ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui," dit-elle. " Alors je te crois quand tu dis qu'on le retrouveras ensemble."

Lisbon releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux de Jane. Il la regarda en retour, leva une main qu'il posa sur sa joue et la caressa. Lisbon ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de ce geste. Jane n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec elle. Bien sûr il lui arrivait de lui prendre la main, ou de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il y avait des sentiments dans ce geste, des sentiments qu'ils avaient tous les deux peur d'avouer. Ils ne le feraient pas plus ce soir. Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux garder sous silence.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Lisbon se pencha vers Jane et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, même si elle en avait envie, même si elle en avait besoin. Jane lui sourit, serra sa joue et se rapprocha d'elle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent tendrement. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite, se sourirent et Lisbon reposa la tête contre le torse de Jane. Il l'entoura de ses bras encore une fois, embrassa son front et ferma les yeux.

Ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, mais savourèrent de se retrouver ensemble, en vie. Ils avaient eut si peur aujourd'hui que le sommeil n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait été d'être ensemble. Alors ils profitèrent de ce moment de tranquillité. Ils auraient bien assez à faire demain et n'auraient pas le temps de vraiment profiter de la présence de l'autre.

John Le Rouge ne les aurait pas. Il ne toucherait plus jamais Lisbon, il s'en assurerait. Il ne la perdrait plus jamais de vue, il ne prendrait plus le risque de la perdre ainsi. Et quand tout ça serait finit, il emmènerait Lisbon loin de Sacramento et ils pourraient enfin s'avouer ces mots bien trop dangereux pour le moment.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà. Alors, vous en pensez quoi, ça vous plait? Dites le moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand écrivain, mais je m'entraine. **

**Et peut-être même que j'écrirais quelque chose a la suite du prochain épisode, qui sait. **

**Bonne soirée,**

_Sweety 01/10/13_


End file.
